


when all the entrances failed, all the exits // когда завалило все входы, все выходы

by holing_reimsdom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Carry On Quarantine, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Other, Surreal, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holing_reimsdom/pseuds/holing_reimsdom
Summary: I walk barefoot, from the window to the opposite wall, on the dry floor boards ...From the street there was only my windowsill ... // Я хожу босиком, от окна до противоположной стены, по рассохшимся доскам пола...От улицы остался только мой подоконник...a certain T.M., in abbreviated form - Lady  // некоей Т.М., сокращенно - Леди





	when all the entrances failed, all the exits // когда завалило все входы, все выходы

Сливовый. Пишу по слогам: СЛИ-ВО-ВЫЙ, ударение на И, а не на О. Я так и не научилась вовремя заглядывать в словарь. Сливовый. Почему-то видится сад. Или даже не сад, а так — бабушкин дворик между бетонным крылечком, сараем и старым вагончиком, под которым так любят прятаться кошки. Сколько часов и зеленых от травы коленок мы тратили, чтобы их оттуда достать. В сарае страшновато и очень много сена. Рядом с сеном — дядин мотоцикл, на пыльном зеркальце нарисовано сердечко. Верстак, прабабушкин стул с дыркой и древесная стружка. Позади сарая свалены доски, так что на крышу легко забраться. По зеленой краске вагончика выцарапаны ржавые надписи, в нем — стопки старых журналов с жуткими фантастическими рассказами, вроде «Белой трости», висят выцветшие плакаты с предупреждениями, стоят наши детские санки. Впрочем, я отвлеклась.  
Бабушка в цветастом халате еще свободно, легко выходит во двор, стелет клеенку на обеденный стол. Это было? Было когда-то.  
Когда крыльцо еще оплетал виноград, его легкие гроздья собирал на сок дедушка. Когда еще не срубили абрикос, а двор еще не обнесли забором. Мы многого не знали, ни о мире, ни друг о друге, деревья были выше, а дом — больше.

***  
А сейчас дом усох, съежился до моего чердака. Я хожу босиком, от окна до противоположной стены, по рассохшимся доскам пола. В щели между ними набился серый многолетний мусор. Никакая уборка не способна его потревожить.  
Чердак маленький, но очень уютный, ниоткуда не дует. Окно с узеньким подоконником, на котором я, впрочем, умудряюсь сидеть. Гирлянда под потолком — единственный источник света ночью. Мой матрас, подушки, одеяла, разбросанные всюду книги, листочки с рисунками и обрывками фраз. Я очень много пишу и рисую, пытаюсь запечатлеть все то, что было раньше.

***  
Мне хватает запасов, но я не помню, почему не могу спуститься с чердака. Наверное, по той же причине, по какой за окном несколько недель что-то грохотало. Как дальние раскаты грома, или сердце, когда оно бьется у тебя в ушах, ты не можешь сосредоточить взгляд, а руки дрожат и мерзнут. Со мной часто теперь такое бывает, тогда я забираюсь далеко-далеко в одеяла, в маленький укромный уголок своей головы.  
Совсем недалеко от моего чердака висел громкоговоритель. Каждые несколько часов: «Внимание! Во избежание… Оставайтесь дома!» Оно кричало так громко, что я вскакивала и кричала в ответ. Без слов, просто кричала, пытаясь выбросить всю накопившуюся дрожь и усталость.  
Было время, когда я боялась касаться чего бы то ни было. Глубоко прятала ладони в рукава, так и сидела, болезненно выпрямившись. Потом лежала и плакала от бессилия.

***  
А теперь все хорошо, хорошо и спокойно.  
Часы на стене давно остановились. Я не знаю, сколько времени, ем, когда проголодаюсь, сплю, когда получится. Просто иногда становится темно.  
Как долго я уже на чердаке? От улицы за окном остался только мой подоконник. Она исчезала все больше, каждый раз, когда я на нее не смотрела. А была ли она?  
Раньше, смешно подумать, я могла гулять: триста шестьдесят шагов до конца улицы и столько же обратно. А сейчас за окном только что-то черно-белое, похожее на помехи в телевизоре. Мне порой страшно туда смотреть, и я не смотрю.

***  
Я больше не могу читать. Не то, что бы книги закончились, просто в них исчезли буквы. Исчезли не совсем, а как будто потекли, пытаясь перестать существовать, но у них плохо получилось.  
Впрочем, это ничего, ведь в мои рисунки и стихи вдруг вернулась ты. Мы, кажется, дружили раньше, когда еще можно было гулять. Помнишь, мы сидели на скамейке и слушали песни? Про любовь? Или ели пирожное на двоих?  
Ты приходишь в мои сны украдкой (когда научилась?), пробираешься на галерку, как опоздавшая. А я сижу на первом ряду и надо записывать, не отвлекаться. Конечно, ты спустишься после лекции?

***  
Я во снах — вечный неприкаянный бродяга. Улыбаюсь проводникам то в автобусах, то в трамваях. Ночую в хостелах и мотелях. Иногда меня ловят и пытаются удержать, но я оборачиваюсь синей птицей и уже снова обедаю в забегаловке для дальнобойщиков.  
Но где бы я ни была, под конец все равно прихожу на поле. Желтая трава чуть светится в ночи, пахнет тимьяном. А ты каждый раз садишься все ближе.  
Я пытаюсь разглядеть твое лицо. От меня постоянно ускользают твои глаза и улыбка. У тебя неровно отросшие пряди и спадающая на глаза челка. Я никогда раньше не встречала такого красивого человека, как ты. Мне кажется порой, что ты родом из потемневшего песчаника церквей и башен. Ты светлая и чистая, как питьевая вода в круглой мраморной чаше.  
Может быть, я тебя выдумала, а ты уже не существуешь, как и то, что было за окном. У тебя когда-то были длинные волосы. Цветы да листья, какой венок тебе собрать на нашем ночном поле?

***  
Но что это?  
Я просыпаюсь в темноте и включаю гирлянду. Над головой сквозь покатый потолок просвечивают облака. За окном — шорохи и скрип…

***  
Я так и знала, что когда-нибудь ты придешь. У меня еще есть чай и конфеты, хочешь? Куда ты меня зовешь? Гулять? Ну конечно, мы пойдем гулять.  
Кажется, это называется трава?


End file.
